Fireworks
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: A USUK one-shot to Fourth of July. America planned his whole birthday party, which wasn't like him to plan much. But then on that day, he ends up saving Britain from getting hurt in the middle of the sidewalk and brought him home. Now with a canceled party and them both all alone together, what's going to happen to these likely couple in the Fourth of July?


Hope everyone likes _Venice Trip and My Flirtatious Neighbor Next Door! _

Please enjoy this one-shot of USAxUK with your reviews and kindness of reading!

_Fireworks_

America stares down at Britain; his light blue eyes stared at the British blond boy who's sleeping because of his sickness. He could see the damp white cloth on his forehead, the hot pink flush on his cheeks with sweat dripping off his face down to the pillow and he wheezes in his sleep.

"I had to cancel my birthday party for you…" America muttered, and then he turns himself around and bit his finger but knew he was just biting his black glove. _This is so unfair, I planned this since December and now all that planning went wasted because of you,_ He thought. _BECAUSE OF YOU!_

"A-America…" he heard Britain's weak voice say. America turns around and looks down at the British man with an enthusiastic face. "Why…why are you here?" he asked, sheepishly.

"Dude, when I heard you were sick, I dashed over here because I'm a hero!" America promotes, puffing his chest and shined a grin like a gem.

"America…" Britain coughed and wheezes. "Can you get me some water?" he asked, looking upwards with his lime green eyes but his eyelids lowered halfway.

"Oh, sure," he said. "I'll get you some." And America walks out of the small room, getting the glass of water Britain requested. _What am I now, his personal slave? _America wondered, going down the stairs.

After a few seconds of getting the glass and water in the kitchen, America held on the glass in his hand filled with cold water for Britain. When America enter Britain's room, he sees Britain trying to get up from his bed, so he rushed over to him and pushes Britain down with one hand while holding the glass.

"Don't get up, dude," America said, placing the glass next to his top drawer and kneeling down on the ground with one knee. "You're sick, it's best you depend on me for-"

"No, don't leave me…" Britain said, America looked confused. Britain's dreaming now. "Don't become independent…I miss you…" Britain's eyes are closed, but tears start drawing down his face.

…

Britain feels terrible, he could feel the sweat all over his body and as his eyes start to open, he sees the ceiling and nothing else. Ever since he passed out in the middle of the sidewalk during America's party going on the neighborhood, he'd forgotten everything that just happened to him. He starts to pull himself upwards to sit up; he figured he'll make some honeysuckle tea for his sore throat piercing inside him.

But then, he heard the door open and he looked over with a phased face and sees America holding a yellow bowl that steams hot soup.

"America?" Britain squeaked and coughs a little. "What are you-?"

America walked over to him and placed the bowl on the top drawer. "I found you in the middle sidewalk while everyone was celebrating my birthday," he said. "I climbed you all the way back into your house and I had to cancel my party because of you."

"Well, it's your fault that it's your birthday," Britain remarked rudely. "If today wasn't your birthday, then I would've been just fine!"

Britain watched America take a spoonful of soup and then, he brought it close to his mouth and blows it to cool down.

America brought the spoon close to his pressed lips, looking at the yellow chicken soup. "Here, eat." America said.

"What's that?" Britain asked, not wanting to eat what he made.

"I tried making chicken soup," America explained. "But I ended up making hamburger soup, so I had to go to Seven Eleven for chicken soup. All I did was just put hot water in and stirred it, plain and simple. So, eat already."

Britain didn't know what to do, he could eat this chicken soup for his upset stomach, but this is America who made it. Suddenly, America shoves the spoon into his mouth and Britain could taste the chicken in the spoon. Britain swallows the chicken and America takes out the spoon, putting in another spoonful of the delicious chicken soup.

Britain felt hotter now-it didn't make since-but then he guessed the fever is just getting into him. Britain decided to eat the soup in the end, glaring at America who grins on with each bite Britain took.

"So why did you come here?" Britain asked, not believing what America explained before.

"You still don't believe me?" he asked, looking hurt. "What will it take to convince you I'm telling the truth?" he asks, but then an idea pops in his head. "Are you still upset about me becoming independent?"

Britain felt his eyes shot up in shock, he then saw flashes of America watching him down in the raining darkness with his American military clothing from long ago. A red, white and blue colored military outfit that America wore without his glasses on. Britain could see himself on the ground only wearing red and white, crying himself out and begged America not to leave him.

Britain lowered his face. "Get out…"

"What?"

Britain shot his head up with hot tears streaming down. "GET OUT!" Britain starts to punch America's chest and he dropped the spoon.

Britain got up and starts to throw punches at America, but America grabbed his wrists and looked down at the crying British man. Then, America lowered his face closer and Britain's face froze of what's to come now.

And, they both kissed each other. Britain obviously pulled away and stared up at America in shock, America looked at Britain for a moment, but he then just grins his teeth to him.

"You still care," he said. "Even now after so long. Sorry it took so long to realize that, dude."

Britain's heart just pumped in and out, feeling hot all over as America's body leans his body towards his. Is this cold getting to him or is it something else now? America pushed his head over his ear and whispers to him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized...Britain waited this apology secretly for all his life. "Will you be mine?" he asked, pulling his head out and waited Britain's answer with a smile and glittered eyes.

"I..." Britain didn't know what to say, more flaming tears shed down and America wipes each one with his thumb. "I don't know what to say..."

"I'll be upset if you say no," America said. "I don't know if you know this, but Japan yesterday confessed to me out of the blue. I thought of him as a friend, so I said to him that I didn't want to be with him romantically. When he asked why..." America pushed his face close to his, their foreheads touch each other. "I loved someone...and I know who it is, it's you."

Britain couldn't believe this: Japan confessed to him, America rejecting him and him now telling Britain that he cares for him so much.

_BANG-BANG-BANG!_

Britain and America looked at the right wall and outside, they could see colorful fireworks blasting off in the night sky. "Oh, look, the firework show's starting now!"

Britain wanted to go back to bed, hoping that all of this was just a dream when America grabbed his arm and starts pulling him closer to the window so they can see it together. He had to admit, the firework show looked amazing with sparklers and colorful fireworks, it would look magical if it was celebrating the times memorable in Britain.

But then, America pulled Britain from behind and hugs him. Britain grabbed his arms and looks up to him, confused. "I love you, Britain..." America finally confesses to him.

"I..." Britain only could say but then, he found courage in himself to say it. "I love you, too, America."

And so, the two passed enemies, the two passed brothers, and now the future lovers watched the fireworks together. And now, Britain doesn't feel sick anymore now that he has America by his side.

_The end._

Like it? Hate it? Please leave a review, also check out _Venice Trip and My Flirtatious Neighbor Next Door! _

Everyone: We'll see you then!


End file.
